


Broken

by DeadWolvesWatching, WhenTheWorldGoesBlack (DeadWolvesWatching)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (SPOILER!) Carl breaks Negan down, Anxious Carl, Badass Negan, Bitterness, Carl Grimes/Negan (Walking Dead) - Freeform, Carl IS NOT Negan's pet, Carl acts tough in front of Negan, Carl doesn't exactly hide the fact that he's with Negan a lot, Carl is 16, Carl is a perfectionist, Carl is sorta mean (WARNING! WARNING!), Carl leaves Negan confused af, Carl makes Negan feel broken & stupid & vulnerable, Carl never acts sweet with Negan, Carl never wants to be in love, Carl totally has Negan wrapped around his finger, Carl tries to break Negan down, Cegan, Fights, Jealous Carl, M/M, Manipulating, Negan & Carl are both broken, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan can be sweet, Negan is 32, Negan is in fact Carl's pet, Negan is possessive, Negan is so eccentric, Negan swears (duh), Negan tries to break Carl down, Negan's the one who has to act sweet with Carl, Possessive Carl, Sassy Carl, Shane is… stupid, Shane makes Carl feelbroken & stupid & vulnerable, Sweet Carl, Vulnerable Carl, Vulnerable Negan, Which is why Carl tries to rule over Negan, i just don't like him, modern day AU, not really - Freeform, smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadWolvesWatching/pseuds/DeadWolvesWatching, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadWolvesWatching/pseuds/WhenTheWorldGoesBlack
Summary: Carl Grimes has always felt… left out. His best friends, Enid and Sophia try to help, but it never actually does help. But Negan does help. Negan, who is Carl's gym teacher, makes Carl feel happy, wanted, and… well, let's just say this;Carl wants him.Carl wants him bad enough to try to stand out. Soon enough, he gets the attention he wanted, and Carl vows to himself to keep Negan, but don't fall in love. He manipulates and breaks Negan little by little, until Negan is like a puppy waiting for it's master, in this case, Carl, to give it a treat.And then Carl owns Negan.But he won't love Negan, right?(This work is currently under a pause. If you read this, please keep this in mind.)
Relationships: Carl Grimes & Enid, Carl Grimes & Judith Grimes, Carl Grimes & Original Character(s), Carl Grimes & Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes & Sophia Peletier, Carl Grimes/Negan, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Rick Grimes/Lori Grimes (past), Rick Grimes/Michonne
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

"Carl! Carl, come on! You're gonna be- oh, to hell with it. If he's late, he's late." Carl hears his dad, Rick say. Carl groans and gets up. He stumbles downstairs and uses his hand to brush his hair. No time for an actual brushing, or he was going to be late, then he'd be late to everything, and he sure as hell wouldn't tolerate having less time at gym, even though it's his least favorite thing. 

But his favorite teacher.

Even just thinking about him made Carl more motivated. He rushes through breakfast and everything else, and leaves with a quick "Seeya later." to his dad. 

When he gets to school, he finds his best friends- and only friends- Sophia and Enid waiting for him. 

"Good morning." Enid says calmly, while Sophia bounces up and down behind her. Carl glances at Sophia at the right second, expecting… yup. There it was. The flicker of jealousy in her eyes right before she grins at Carl. 

"Gooood morning!" she sings. Carl rolls his eyes at her, but greets her with a smile of his own. 

"Good morning to you both, too." Carl glances around nervously, expecting anything to happen at any time. "Too bad about our different schedules." Carl adds, like he does every morning. On cue, Sophia replies with; 

"Yeah, but, like I say every morning, _we have lunch together._ " this time it's Sophia's turn to roll her eyes. "You should know this." Enid looks around too, but instead of nervousness, with tranquility. 

"There's a new girl at school." she says randomly. "Maybe you can add her to our band of girls with one boy." Carl scowls at her. "What? It's true, you get along better with girls than boys." Sophia nods, giving Enid a significant look. 

"Alright, alright. What's her name?" Carl asks, giving in. Sophia giggles, jumping in before Enid could respond. 

"Oh, _her._ I know her name! It's Chloe Field. She moved here not to long ago. I saw her at the mall. She has red hair, beautiful blue eyes, but not like yours Carl, more lighter, and pale skin, with a reasonable amount of natural blush." Carl shakes his head. 

"Well, you seem to know her well." Enid comments, echoing exactly what was in Carl's head. 

"Exactly what I was thinking." Carl smiles at her. Sophia's already indignant face twists into a full blown glare. 

"Well," she huffs, color rising in her cheeks. "School is starting." she leaves without another word. Carl frowns. There she goes again, not as careful as she wants to be. 

'If you want to win Enid's heart,' Carl thinks, his gaze following Sophia. 'Don't do _that._ '

After that, the day passes sluggishly. So much so, that when gym came, Carl was looking forward to running. Sorta. That might have mostly been his excitement to see Negan. 

Carl walks quickly to gym, keeping his head low, murmuring apologies to people who bumped into him, and wincing when they ignored him. It felt exactly like when Shane… ugh… teased him. It didn't feel like teasing though. Maybe that's what it sounded like to Carl's mom, Lori, but it was really more like Shane was making fun of him. _Not_ teasing him. 

"Hello again." says… him. Carl looks up immediately. There he was. Negan. Carl smiles softly at Negan, and nods. 

"Thank you." he mumbles. Negan tilts his head with a kind smile in return. 

"No problem, kid." Negan replies. Carl moves on, feeling more confident about himself. This was why he loved- oh god. scratch that. Carl loved no one but his family, everyone else was under the label "Like". But Negan seemed more than that… but not "Love" at all. No. Rephrase. This was why he _looked forward to_ Negan. Negan made him feel welcome. Better. Confident. The exact opposites of what Shane made him feel. Which was weird, because Shane wasn't that bad of a guy. Negan was more of the badass. But, things like that happen. There's no doubt about that. Carl stays lost in thought until Negan speaks again, and then his full attention was on him. He wanted to seem like a good listener, at least. "Alright," Negan starts. Carl puts his whole entire mind on Negan. Or at least, on the topic of Negan. "I would like all of you to…" Blah blah blahbity blah blah. Carl does listen, and do what he was told, but _who cares?_

After gym, Carl watches Negan for a little while before moving. He wanted to prolong this feeling for as long as possible. Who knows, maybe it'll carry on until after school. 

_Speaking_ of after school, today was the day that Carl was going over after school to see his mom. And Shane. Shane would probably be there. He always is. Carl scowls and moves to leave. 

"Seeya." Negan says. Carl smiles at him and hurries away. 

**~·.·~**

After school, Carl drops off his backpack at his house before going to his mom's. When he gets to his mom's house, he greets Lori with a hug. 

"Hi Mom." he grins at her before looking nervously around for Shane. Lori smiles back him. 

"Hi, honey. Remember to- Oh. Well, thank you." she stops mid-instruction. Carl knew she was going to tell him to take his shoes off at the door, but Carl already did. Carl also knew that it was a pain to clean up shoeprints off of the floor, and certainly off of a _carpet._ Of which was only a couple of feet away from the door.

"I got it, Mom." Carl jokes. "You don't need to remind me every single time." Lori grins and shakes her head. 

"I guess I don't. You've grown up." Carl pretend-glares at her, and she laughs. "How was your day? How was school?" she asks. Carl smiles, thinking immediately about Negan. 

"Good. Good. Oh, oops. I mean, both were good." Carl blushes, and regrets it as soon as it happens. Lori stifles a snort. 

"It's alright. And my day was good too, thanks for asking." Lori teases. Carl nudges her playfully. Now this is teasing. Carl freezes as someone else comes into his view. 

_Shane…_


	2. 2

Of course it's Shane. Why not? Carl starts freaking out inside, but forces himself to smile as Shane grins and ruffles his hair. Which is truly annoying. 

"Hey there, Carl," Shane says, not unkindly. Duh. He never sounds rude. It's just the words that sound rude if you really pay attention. 

"Hi, Shane," Carl starts nervously fidgeting with his hands. "How are you?" 

"Oh, hey, that's the most respecful words I've heard you say to me in a while! G'job. Oh, and I'm good, you?" Shane replies. Carl's mouth drops open for a second before he recovers. Now _that_ was a bit more bold than usual. 

"I-I'm good, thanks," Carl looks down, processing this new development. What had he done? Was he rude before? Maybe he isn't that kind. Maybe it's his shyness. What if it's the fact that he isn't good enough? If anyone could see that, it'd be Shane. Probably. Maybe. Okay, not really, but what if- 

Carl cuts off his train of thought. 'This is stupid,' he thinks. 'I'm fine. I'm not stupid. Maybe.' 

"Mhm…" Shane moves on and sits down on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. "Wanna watch with me?" Carl nods and smiles, for real this time. Besides the fact that Shane usually hurts him with words, he really is kind. And fun. 

Shane flips the channel to some sports thing. Not that Carl wants to watch it, but it's background noise. 

Carl sits on the couch and starts thinking about Sophia and Enid. Sophia, who he hadn't seen for the rest of the day, even at lunch, will probably forgive him and Enid tomorrow. Enid, who showed up like usual at lunch, is still as strangely clueless about Sophia's crush on her as before. Which, like Carl thought, is strange. Enid normally notices things. Like, a lot of things. Her and Carl both. They have so much in common. Which is partially why Sophia shouldn't worry about if Enid and Carl start dating. They have too much in common. The other reason is that they have absolutely no interest in each other like that. They probably wouldn't even have been friends if it wasn't for Sophia. 

…Which brings Carl to his new thoughts. About the new girl. Chloe Field… _Did_ Carl want another girl in his group? He already has two, and he already gets ignored. Good, which is why maybe bringing another girl in is a bad idea. Three girls and one guy. Other people might think… Ugh. 

But Carl knows what it's like to be alone when you're the new kid. 

Maybe he can at least try.

Carl watches as Lori sits gracefully down on the couch on the other side. 'She is so pretty,' Carl thinks. She definitely is. And Carl does have some features from her. 

"Oooh, _yes_ ," Shane exclaims, jumping up and pumping his fists in the air. Carl and Lori laugh at the same time when he sits down. They exchange surprised, then amused looks. 

"Your team winning?" Lori asks, glancing up at the TV. Shane nods, but other than that stays silent. "Oh, well that's nice. Hey Carl?" 

Carl looks at her. 

"Can you pass me that book right next to you, on the coffee table?" He nods and passes it to her, behind Shane. "Thanks, hon." 

"No problem, Mom," Carl replies, his face softening. Maybe here was worth it. 'Would Negan watch sports?' Carl wonders. "Maybe," he says out loud, then blushes a deep red. Luckily no one seems to notice. 'Even if he does, I wouldn't care. I just want more time with him.'

Something inside him comes alive with an idea, but he ignores it for now, instead talking with his mom over Shane's shoulder. She'd tell him what's going on in the book, and they'd both comment on it. It's great. He bonds with his mom still. He can tell when a… inappropriate part is starting, because Lori blushes a light pink, and reads with apt attention. Then, after it's done, she relaxes, and reads on for a moment, before telling Carl what happened after the sex part. 

The idea of his tugs on the corner of his mind, but he shoves it in a metal box and locks it instead of glancing to see what it is. Yes. Why he did that, well, it seems important. He _loves_ saving important things for last. So the idea can wait. 

'Just wait…' his head reminds him.


End file.
